Naruto OC ItachiXMiku Short
by MonochromeSmile
Summary: Just a thing I wrote. I really want an OC who's loved by Itachi. But that seems pretty impossible without making a Mary Sue. Dx I tried to make a decent character who isn't Mary Sue, but who's still loved by Itachi-kun. x3


I had never been the type of person who would beg. So, as I fell to my knees and pleaded, I instantly felt disappointed in myself. But what else could I do? It had been nearly a year since the Uchiha massacre. Itachi had killed everyone; his entire clan. He had left his little brother alive to face what was destined to be a hate-filled existence. He was a criminal, an S-Rank member of Akatsuki. So why... why? "Please don't leave me again. I-Itachi," the way my voice cracked devastated the last bit of strength I had left in this pitiful situation. A moment of silence transpired. Sharingan eyes gazed down at me, the Uchiha possessing them exhibiting no signs of affection on his handsome features. Not like before. "Miku," Itachi responded curtly. "I care not for your meaningless feelings towards me; need I repeat myself again? Go home. I don't have time for your weakness." Those words cut me. Deep. I repressed tears that threatened to gather in my cloudy eyes. Now was not the time to be crying, or I'd only further verify to Itachi that these feelings of mine were a weakness. I was not weak. Although my eyes were fixed on the earth beneath me, I could hear the rustling of Itachi's cloak as he commenced to walk by me. It was then that I enabled my instincts to take over. Had he wanted to, Itachi could have effortlessly prevented me from wrapping my arms around him in a secure embrace. Although he allowed me the contact, his vacant expression did not waver in the slightest. I had just been so determined to prove him wrong... prove I was not weak... and yet, here I stood, sobbing helplessly into his cloak as I held onto him tightly. I cried for a good five minutes, if not longer. By this point I had expected Itachi to remove me from his now damp cloak. I was grateful he had not. Another moment of silence ensued. "...What would hurt you more? Never having my love from this point, but therefore being rendered able to get over our bond before I die. Or, having been loved by me from now on, but then having to go through the pain from my death?" Itachi's sudden question left me confused, as well as slightly startled. I couldn't begin to think why he was asking such a thing. Calming down, I enabled myself to find an answer. "Itachi... either way I will suffer greatly from your death, and I can never get over our bond. Living in loneliness before you die, or having been loved by you and being allowed to love you back before your death? You know which one would hurt me more," I spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. I could feel the rhythmic beating of Itachi's heart I as I leaned my cheek on his chest. For a brief moment... it's beat seemed to increase. Had I imagined it? Well, one thing I knew for sure, was that my heart was beating considerably faster than his. Acquiring a sudden desire to see his expression, I tilted my chin up. "It-" I was cut off. Cut off by Itachi's lip's on mine. I didn't breathe. Even after he'd broken off from the kiss and pulled me closer to him, I didn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I was in shock. Before I could react to what had just occurred, Itachi began to speak. I detected a sort of... hesitation in his voice. Almost as if he hadn't confirmed whether telling me was the right decision. And I understood why if that were the case. Overthrow Konoha? Coup d'état? Double agent? Uchiha Madara? Mission? I couldn't believe it. My mind was overloaded with information as Itachi explained his situation. Suddenly I felt bad. In fact, I felt awful. "I'm trusting you to keep this information secret." Itachi spoke in a serious tone, placing his hands on my shoulders furthermore looking me straight in the eyes. I assured him this information would not get out. As I did, Itachi removed his hands. "I trust you Miku. Now you need to go home. But know that I do care for you. Live happily, not in pain." He kissed me again, then turned to leave. I knew what I wanted to say, but would it prove to be a good decision? Before even coming to a conclusion I realized I was already saying it. "Let me come with you. Not to be a burden, but to be there for you. You don't have to do this alone." I spoke quietly, still the determination in my words shone through. Itachi halted his movement and turned his head, exposing the concerned glimmer in his eyes. "...You're emotionally unstable; this isn't something you can handle."

"I'm not incapable of becoming stronger," I retorted boldly. As if he knew I would say that, Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. It took awhile for him to make another move. Waiting didn't bother me at all. "..." Itachi took a few steps forwards. "...I'm sorry." My heart sank when he said that. I just stood there, watching the man I loved walk off, leaving me alone in the now silent forest.

"Miku-kun," Shikamaru called to me, snapping me out of my flashback. Without a sound, I fling him the scroll I know he desires. I received a punctual thanks, foregoing being left to my thoughts. Four years. It has been four years since that day; the day Itachi told me the truth; the day he had rejected my help. Back then, I was still a child. Now, at the age of 17, I am stronger both physically and mentally. I could hardly function without the man I loved, albeit that had been expected. But I didn't complain; I had no right to. Each day I wonder... if Itachi had enabled me to be by his side... would he perhaps be a little less lonely? Yet, over the years I realized that if Itachi had accepted my offer, I would have been nothing but a terrible burden. I would have likely gotten killed, and the last thing Itachi needed was even more heartbreak. All I can really do for him is stay alive, and pray for him every day.

Itachi... I love you.


End file.
